runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sablon:Infobox Item/doc
Usage Removed field(s) * street (for street prices) - no longer relevant after the introduction of the Grand Exchange. This field should be removed from old articles. * tradable - has been replaced with the in-game spelling tradeable - all occurences of tradable should be replaced by tradeable. Details name The name of the item exactly as it appears in game (identical case, spaces, typo, etc.) If the pagename matches exactly, this field may be omitted. AKA Also known as: other name(s) commonly used by players to refer to the item. If omitted, the field will be hidden. image An image of the item, with the "Image:" tag. Preferentially in PNG format (or GIF format if the image is animated). Example: * release The release date of the item, in the format Day Monthname Year. If the item was carried over from RuneScape Classic, use RuneScape Classic as the value. Example: * 9 January 2010 update The title of the update when the item was released, without the Update: prefix. Example using Update:Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite: * Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite members Whether the item is accessible only to members (e.g. displayed as "Members object" in free-to-play worlds). The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No quest See Quest items. Also applicable for miniquests. The possible values for this field are: * Yes - [[Quest name]] * No tradeable Whether the item is tradeable between players, or in the Grand Exchange. For example, Barrows gloves are bought from a "shop" (Culinaromancer's Chest), but these gloves cannot be sold to other players as the Barrows gloves are not tradeable. If cases when the item is only tradeable in certain situations, further details may be added to the values above, using the " - " as a separator. For example, the Barrows equipment can only be traded when it is completely degraded. Examples: * Yes * No * Yes - only when uncharged equipable Whether the item is equipable. For instance, a Rune sword may be wielded (Yes), while a tinderbox may not be equipped (No). The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No edible Whether the item is edible. If omitted, the field will be hidden. stackable Whether the item stacks in the player's inventory, in its unnoted form. For example, runes and arrows are stackable, while pickaxes are not. The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No high Coins obtained after casting the High Level Alchemy spell on the item. Values larger than 999 coins should have commas as per the Style guide, and the RuneScape currency "coins", "gp", etc. need not be added to the field, as it is added automatically. If the High Level Alchemy cannot be cast on the item, the field should be set to "No". Examples: * 2,200 * 500 * No low Coins obtained after casting the Low Level Alchemy spell on the item. Values larger than 999 coins should have commas as per the Style guide, and the RuneScape currency "coins", "gp", etc. need not be added to the field, as it is added automatically. If the Low Level Alchemy cannot be cast on the item, the field should be set to "No". Usually, the coins obtained is roughly 2/3rd the coins obtained using High Level Alchemy. Examples: * 1,100 * 500 * No destroy Text displayed as a final warning when a player tries to destroy the item. Destroy is an option for some items from quests or Discontinued items and holiday drops. If there is no "Destroy" option, the value for the field is "Drop", as most items have the "Drop" option. Certain items may behave differently when it is dropped, and this behaviour should be included in the field with " - " as a separator. For example, an Explosive potion explodes when dropped. Examples: * The Oneiromancer might be able to help you get another. - Lunar staff * Drop * Drop - Explodes store Price at which the item is sold by a shop (or a NPC) which has an "Infinite stock" of the item. Some shops, like the Culinaromancer's Chest, do not have an infinite stock. Thus, the price entered should be the price when the "Main Stock" (NOT Player Stock) has full stock. If the item cannot be bought from an NPC, set this field to "No". The coins obtained when the item is sold at the store should NOT be entered. Values larger than 999 coins should have commas as per the Style guide, and the RuneScape currency ("coins", "gp", etc.) need not be added to the field, as it is added automatically. Examples: * 15,000 * 18 * No currency If the store uses a currency other than coins, this field should be added specifying the currency used to purchase the item. If possible, a link should be added to the currency article. Examples: *Pieces of Eight *Tokkul seller The store (or a NPC) where the item is sold. Only the name need to be entered, as the link to the article will be added automatically. Examples: * Daga's Scimitar Smithy * Culinaromancer's Chest exchange Average price of the item in the Grand Exchange. This is the default Grand Exchange price, i.e. the average market price set by the game when selling or buying the item. If the item has a Grand Exchange Market Watch page, set this field to "gemw" (or ) to automatically add the Grand Exchange price. If the item is not tradeable, this field will be hidden (not shown), and the field may be removed or left blank. Examples: * gemw - adds the "update" link for updating the Exchange price. Make sure the "name" parameter matches the item's in-game name. * - no "update" link provided * no - displays the text "Not sold"; used for tradeable items not found in the Grand Exchange examine The examine text exactly as it appears in game (identical case, spaces, typo, etc). The text is obtained through the contextual menu "Examine" option. weight The item's weight. The weight appears in the Equipment Stats submenu from Worn Equipment interface. The weight unit ("kilogram", "kg") need NOT be added to this field, as it is added automatically. For special weight-reducing items which has "negative" weight, the negative "-" should be included in the field. Examples: * 2 * -4.5 Example